Freedom's Cry
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Mal thought he'd never return to Shadow, but when his family decide to form a rebellion against the Alliance he finds he has no choice. Collab with Lucas Harper
1. Prologue

**Freedom's cry **

Spoilers- up to Objects in Space, no movie spoilers.  
Disclaimer- these characters don't belong to me and I'm pretty sure they don't belong to Lucas Harper.  
Note- this is a collaboration between myself and Lucas Harper. We was talking one day and turned out we had a pretty similar idea for a Firefly fic and hey presto.  
xxx

**Freedom's Cry (aka Liberatin' Them What Never Knew Me)**

_Prologue _

Mal let the screen door slam behind him as he bolted down the steps and strode purposely towards his horse. The old men in town had been talking. Whisperin' to each other when they thought no one could hear.

There was gonna be trouble they said. Alliance was comin'. Alliance didn't treat ya like common folk. They treated ya like cattle to be bought and bartered. They took over a planet and made it all civilized, or they made it work.

Work to feed the troops that was killin' and plunderin' and rapin' women. Women on their own, like his ma, they weren't important to Alliance. They was pawns. Something to move around a board to make life easier for them.

Ain't no man can stand by and let that happen

Malcolm Reynolds would be damned to hell before he just let someone waltz in and take over all his mother worked so hard for.

"Malcolm Reynolds, so help me god, you get back here!" His mother stood on the porch, her loose shirt flapping in the breeze.

Mal didn't stop. "I won't let 'em do it, Ma! Not to this world!"

Rae Reynolds was a powerful woman, a strong one. But no woman is strong that watches her son go off to fight an unwinable war. "No, Mal. Don't!"

Mal threw the saddle over his horse. "I hafta, Ma. I can't sit here and let those _hwoon dahn_ take over everything we've worked so hard for."

"Mal! Don't do this, Mal!" Tears fell as she watched her only child walk away. "Mal! Don't leave me. Mal!"

Mal turned, looking back at his mother, knowing it could be the last time they'd see each other. "I gotta, Ma. I gotta."

Mal secured the saddle and swung himself up onto it. He looked at his mother, framed by the homestead he loved so dearly, and for a second he felt hope. "I'll be back, Ma. I promise."

xxx

Next is Lucas Harper's turn…


	2. Chapter 1 A Meal and A Wave

**Freedom's cry **

Spoilers- up to Objects in Space, no movie spoilers.  
Disclaimer- characters don't belong to us, except Rae, kinda.  
xxx

_Chapter 1_

Meal time on Serenity.

Weren't nothin' better than sittin' down to a meal after a big job. Sure the meal ain't nothin' to be proud of, basically a whole lotta protein dressed up nice so's it looks like food, but it gave Mal time to sit with his crew, to see how they were. Even if watching Jayne eat was akin to a Reaver attack, the man had no clue about manners and a strange inclination to make his own symphony of gorram chewing sounds. Mal woulda asked him to keep his mouth closed but he tended to shy away from being sprayed with food. Jayne liked to talk with his mouth full more often than not.

"Sure is a fine meal, lil' Kaylee." Mal said, gesturing to the plate in front of him.

"Ain't nothin'," Kaylee replied with her usual sweet smile. "Just a bunch of protein."

"Well, we get to share it with each other and that makes for a fine meal."

A loud noise echoed through the dining room and for a moment everyone thought there had been an explosion aboard Serenity. Turned out to be Jayne releasing one of his unwelcomed belches.

"Jayne, you've reached rock bottom." Mal told the burly mercenary. Jayne simply glanced at Mal and belched again. "And now you're startin' to dig. Next time you do that, you're excused from this table."

Jayne didn't look at Mal and that meant he knew he was serious. Mal tolerated Jayne to a certain extent but he always drew the line at one point or another. This was one of those times. Weren't nothin' gonna interrupt this meal again.

"Mal."

The crackling voice over the comm shattered the silence and with it any hope of an uninterrupted dinner. Mal got off his chair still chewing the bite of food he'd just taken. He walked over to the comm terminal against the wall and pushed a button.

"Yeah, Wash."

"Mal, you got a wave."

"Patch it through to here."

"Righty-o captain."

Mal fiddled with the controls and brought the vid feed for the wave up on the newly installed screen. He hadn't particularly felt a comm in the dining area would serve any great purpose but a number of his crew had asked for it, so he obliged. Only 'cause he'd acquired it cheap, mind you, and slightly illegally. Turned out he was gettin' use outta the thing himself anyways.

"Malcolm Reynolds, I know you're a big shot captain now but that's no excuse not to wave your mother."

Now that there voice was a blast from the past. One he knew all too well, bein' as how she'd raised him and all.

"Ma!" he exclaimed, partially by way of bein' surprised to hear from her and another part of him bein' all embarrassed. "You look good," he added, tryin' to act composed.

He hadn't seen her since the war had ended. He walked out the homestead door on that last day he'd been there and he'd promised he was comin' back; never did though. Alliance took a hold of Shadow and never let up their grip, that weren't somethin' Mal wanted to return to. Sure he'd gotten a letter or two from his Ma, first one was only short, tellin' him that she was existin' fine. Second one told him she'd married again. Someone not his Pa, with kids of his own. Mal hadn't waved her, he could never handle bein' asked to come back to Shadow, bein' asked to accept his new brothers and sister like they was blood.

"Mal, I need your help." his mother told him, while everyone at the table listened in all intent like.

"Are you alright, Ma?" he inquired allowing the genuine concern of an only son to fill his voice.

"It's your brothers and sister. They're tryin' to start and uprisin 'gainst the Alliance."

Mal wiped his face with his right hand, breathin' in deeply.

"They ain't my brothers and sister. They ain't even your kids, Ma. They go teasin' the Alliance like that, surely gonna get 'em killed. But you can't be askin' me to help them what ain't blood to me. Sorry for them bein' in that situation, but I can't be runnin' half way across space to bail 'em outta it."

"They maybe not be my children, but I will not let them destroy their lives this way." Rae Reynolds stated determinedly.

"Ain't there lives I'm worryin' bout, Ma. They ain't sent me so much as a wave since you married their Daddy. I don't know 'em none. You best get out o' there. Alliance gets a sniff of what's transpirin' in their minds, hammer's gonna fall on Shadow hard'n it ever has."

While Mal was talkin' to his mother Jayne leaned over to Simon, causing the doctor to lean away.

"That's awful weird." the mercenary said. "Mal's got a mother."

"And why is that weird?" Simon asked, knowing he'd probably regret it.

Jayne gave him a strange look as if he should know what he was talkin' about.

"Cause it's Mal."

"You've got a mother."

"Yeah." Jayne replied not gettin' the point.

Simon simply shook his head.

"Never mind."

Back at the vid screen, Mal was havin' a hell of a time with his Ma. Ain't nothin' changed since last he saw her.

"Malcolm Reynolds, here I was thinkin' I raised you better'n that. They's family and we're gonna help 'em. Or so help me god you'll feel the back of my hand." she warned.

It was a threat made over a screen but still in all it was real enough.

"I'm in space, Ma. 'Sides, mean no offence but the back of the Alliance's hand's got a mite bigger sting to it." Mal rebutted, knowin' the only reason he said it was the distance between them.

"Don't you sass mouth me, Mister. I'm your mother and you will do as I say. Even if I hafta drag you back to Shadow myself."

Seated at the table, Inara grinned. "I like her."

Mal's shoulders drooped. He knew he'd be headin' back to Shadow. He'd be gettin' a wave every hour 'til he did.

"Give me nine hours. Gonna take that long to get my crew together and get us anywhere near your end of space." he conceded. "And Ma, don't embarrass me."

"Now, dear. You know I'd never do that."

Jayne chuckled, gettin' Mal's attention.

"You're mother lies worse'n mine."  
xxx

Now it's Willow Fireheart's turn…


	3. Chapter 2 Moments In Time

**Freedom's cry**

Disclaimer- Ain't mine.  
Note- the lateness of this update is my fault entirely. Life has a real problem with interfering with my writing. Bad life! On the other hand I do have an original work posted at fictionpress if you want to check it out.  
Note2- If you have any question concerning this fic please leave your email address, along with the question in the review or email one of us and we will get back to you as soon as we can.  
xxx

Chapter 2

Mal stared at the now blank screen and blinked. Before he could lift a finger the comm clicked on.

"Changing course for Shadow. ETA 7 hours." There was chuckle. "Hey, Mal, I really like your mother."

Mal sighed and rubbed hand over his forehead. "Is there anyone that weren't listenin'?"

"Oh no, sir." Zoë got to her feet, empty plate in hand. "We all heard just fine."

Mal scowled fiercely.

"We get to meet your family, Captain?" Kaylee asked excitedly.

"Looks like, don't it?" Mal drawled.

"I like your mother already," Inara told him. "Actually it explains a lot."

Mal scowled harder, making a vein in his forehead pop out. "Zoë, contact the Megase sisters. Tell 'em we've been delayed. Their stuff ain't going anywhere and we'll get it to them, but for the moment we need weapons. More then even Jayne can think of."

"Weapons?" Simon asked. "I thought you were going to talk your family out of rebelling."

"Stubborn," River piped up. "Won't listen. Don't follow plans. Needs so much taking care of." She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! River, what was that for?"

For a second Mal could smile at River. She got it. She had said it herself after Early shot Simon. Family, they really take it out of you. "Girl's got it in one. These folks been living with my Ma for some years. Tends to make a person ornery."

Inara smiled. "Just like I was saying."

Suddenly the scowl was back. Mal turned and stomped away.

"Mal?" Kaylee started after him.

Inara frowned and placed a restraining hand on her arm. "No, Kaylee, leave him. Perhaps we pushed him too far tonight."

"But-"

"Just give him a little time, Kaylee."

xxxxx

Furious with himself, Mal stomped down the stairs and into the cargo bay. He stomped over to the mail crate they had just picked up yesterday and wrenched it open.

Ammo.

Good. They were going to need it; especially them boys were how he remembered them.

Rowdy, trouble makers the lot of 'em. Stubborn, heads harder than a mule's. And reason? Didn't have a lick of it and wouldn't listen none neither. And that was 'fore they met his ma!

"Argh!" Mal cursed loudly as he pulled his hand out of the crate. The blade of a knife shone in the light.

There was a deep cut running down the length of his palm. "Gorrammit!"

Blood flowed freely from the cut, running between his fingers to fall onto the floor.

"Great, just what I needed."

xxxxx

Mal walked in to the infirmary, his eyes fixed on the weeping cut on his hand, thinkin' no one else was about.

"Gorram woman'll be the death o'me, I can see it. 'Come to Shadow, son. Help brothers and sisters you don't know none to fight a war they're just gonna lose anyways!' Give her a war." Mal cursed.

He riffled through the drawers, looking for a weave.

Sheppard Book stepped up behind him, appearing, seemingly, out of thin air.

"Y'know in the Bible, God says, 'Honour thy mother and father' It's one of the Ten Commandments."

Mal jumped and turned to face Book, weave dangling between two fingers. He snorted.

"God ain't met my Ma."

Book took the weave from Mal and smiled. He took Mal's hand and placed the weave over it over the weeping wound.

Book smiled. "Oh, I think he has."

Mal scowled. "Then I feel sorry for the man."

xxxxx

Mal looked into the engine room, unsurprised to see Kaylee's feet sticking out from under the heart of Serenity.

"She runnin' okay?"

"Fine." Kaylee refused to look at him.

Mal sighed. "All right, well don't spend all night fiddlin'. Big day tomorrow, we're all gonna need our rest."

Mal turned to leave.

"Cap'n?"

Mal stopped. "Yes, Kaylee?"

Kaylee put down her wrench. "How come you didn't tell us bout your ma?"

"Kaylee-" Mal sighed. "Would you come on out from there?" He grabbed her by the legs and pulled her out.

Kaylee looked up at him, her eyes wide and moist. "Are you shamed of us?"

"No! I just- Didn't see it was relevant, is all."

Kaylee's face fell. "But we're your friends."

"Wouldn't call Jayne my friend," Mal denied. Mal exhaled heavily, sagging into himself. "Look, past is past. Can't fix it now, and talkin' bout it won't do no good."

"But-"

"It ain't nothing against you, Kaylee."

Kaylee bit her lip. "You sure, Mal?"

Mal reached down and pulled Kaylee to her feet, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly. "Course." He let her go and ruffled her hair. "Now get back to work on that engine. Don't want Serenity to break somethin' 'fore we get to Shadow."

Kaylee smiled at him. "Not to worry, Cap'n. I won't let nothin' stop me from meetin' your family. It'd be a right shame to miss it."

Mal smiled tightly and walked out of the engine room. Careful to be out of Kaylee's earshot he muttered to himself.

"Yes. That would be a shame."

xxxxx

Mal stumbled into the dinning area, one hand rubbing at his eyes. He fell into his chair and yawned loudly.

"So, you couldn't sleep either?"

Mal jerked and looked into the kitchen. Inara grinned at him over the kettle. She eyed his disheveled appearance. Unconsciously, Mal grasped his unbuttoned shirt closed and shrugged into his braces.

Inara smirked at this. "I'll make you some tea."

Mal ran a hand through his hair. "Could do with something a lil' stronger than that."

"There's always the wine Kaylee made," Inara suggested innocently.

Mal grimaced. "Tea'll be fine."

Inara poured the tea into two cups and carefully carried them around to the table. "I'm sorry for teasing you like that earlier. I should have realized your family would be a touchy subject for you. The very fact that you've never told us anything should have been enough of a warning."

Mal scowled. "They teach you that in whore academy?"

Inara bristled. "I was trying to apologize, but if you're going to act that way then never mind."

She slammed his cup of tea onto the table, causing the tea to splash up over the rim and cover the table.

Mal sighed. "'Nara."

She stiffened at the shortening of her name. "What?"

Mal gestured at the table. "Sit. Drink your tea before it gets cold."

Seeing this was the closest to an apology she was going to get, Inara sat down. For several minutes they drank their tea in silence.

Inara cleared her throat. "So-"

Mal tensed.

"What's Shadow like? I can't say that I have ever been there."

Mal relaxed and allowed himself a small grin. "Ain't a more beautiful place in this here galaxy than Shadow. All the planets I've been to and there ain't been one with a sunset like them on Shadow. Ain't no cities on Shadow, not like on a core planet. Biggest village is near the ranch. It ain't nothing more than a few stores, a bar and a whorehouse." Mal cleared his throat and looked over at Inara.

She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to comment.

Mal ducked his head. "Shadow's a ranchin' and farmin' planet. Ain't much pollution; sky's so clear at night. Stars seem to go on forever. Ma used to tell me how my pa would take her out and name all the stars for her." He smiled nostalgically.

Inara placed a hand over Mal's. "You must love your mother very much."

Mal suddenly jerked back from her, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You're usin' them feminine wiles on me!"

Inara leaned back in her chair. "No, I just listened. It's amazing what you can hear, if you just learn to listen. Sometimes people just need to talk, and they need someone to hear."

"Oh." Mal studied the bottom of his teacup. "Inara?"

"Yes, Mal?"

"I'm glad you didn't leave."

Inara smiled. "Me too. Well, the desire to gut sturgeon not withstanding, I figured you could use my help a little longer."

"Yes, where would we be without our beloved ambassador?"

Inara shrugged. "You'd have one less ear."

xxxxx

It was a pleasant enough day on Shadow when Serenity landed. Mal stood on the ramp with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the land he left so long ago.

Green grass covered the slight hills and the sun glinted off a pristine lake. Cattle strolled around the meadows, mooing occasionally and bending their necks down to chomp on a mouthful of grass. Ranch hands mounted on horses rode out to meet them, sending up clouds of dust as they rode along the dirt track that separated the fields.

"Wow!" Kaylee stopped beside Mal. "Your ma owns all this?"

"Yep," Mal said with pride. "Best cattle ranch in all of Shadow."

"You were right."

Mal turned back to see Inara walking towards them.

She smiled at him. "Shadow is a very beautiful planet. I can understand the desire to protect it, especially if it all looks like this."

"I may be a mite biased, but this is prettiest piece of land this planet has to offer."

Jayne sniffed dismissively. "Least it's got grass."

"Mal! Malcolm Reynolds!" A figure on horseback separated from the group and galloped up to the ship. The person threw themselves off the horse and ran over to Mal, crushing him into an embrace.

"Hey, Ma."

Mal's mother pulled back. It was clear that she had been an exceptional beauty in her younger years, not that time and hardships that ravaged her beauty, but they had softened its effects. Time, and laughter, had worn lines around her eyes and mouth and the sun had left her skin with a permanent dark tan.

"Don't you 'hey, Ma' me. Is that any way to greet your mother after having not seen hide nor hair of ya for years now?"

Wash wrapped an arm around Zoë and grinned. "Yes, Mal. You've been most remiss. We're always telling him he should write you more often."

Rae Reynolds studied Wash. "You must that pilot, Hoban Washburne."

Wash nodded at her. "Yes, I am, Mrs. Reynolds. You can call me Wash."

"You got a smart mouth, Wash. I like that in a person. And call me Rae."

Rae's gaze swept over Serenity's crew. It stopped rather abruptly on Shepard Book. "Well, either you've paid my son a lot of money or there's somethin' he's forgettin' to tell his poor mother."

Mal glared. "Nothin's changed, Ma."

Rae sighed. "Well, a mother can hope. By the by, there's someone wantin' to talk to you." She nodded past him.

Mal turned.

A woman bout his age stood with her arms crossed, staring him down.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Malcolm Reynolds would dare show his face on Shadow. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

xxx

And now I pass the ball to Lucas Harper…


	4. Chapter 3 Old Friends

Author's Note: Sorry this update has taken so long. I've had some dramas  
recently and with Christmas and everything, I've been a little slack.

xxx

Rae gestured to the woman standing directly behind her. She was a beautiful creature, standing at Mal's height, long red hair flowing out behind her. Her skin was flawless, hiding the fact that she lived on the ranching planet. She certainly showed no ravages of time on her pretty features.

"Don't just stand there scowlin' at the boy, Koralee; come on over and get y'self reacquainted." Rae directed.

Koralee stepped toward the newcomers, but her scowl stayed on her face. Mal shifted uncomfortably as she approached.

How are ya, 'Lee? Ain't seen ya for a while." Mal said, attemptin' small talk.

She stood face to face with him now.

"Ain't no one 'round here calls me 'Lee anymore."

"Thought you liked it."

Koralee's scowl deepened, if that was at all possible.

"We don't always think the right things, Mal. I seem to remember thinkin' you loved me." she stated, shovin' in a barb that he had not expected. "Of course, it became obvious I was thinkin' wrong when you broke my heart."

Mal could feel every eye on him. His crew had learned more about him in one day than in all the time they'd known him. He hadn't even told Zoe about 'Lee. Truth to be told he never saw the point, nor the opportunity. He broke up with the red-haired beauty a while afore he left to fight the war. Sure enough, he'd suspected she still carried a torch for him, and seein' her now, the anger in her eyes, he was positive she did.

"You're not gonna say anything, Mal? She looks positively heart broken." Wash jokingly put in.

Koralee didn't like his input one little bit.

"You're the smart alec of the ship? Personality like that'll get you shot 'round these parts." she spat.

Wash leant close to Mal.

"I don't like her. You were wise to leave her."

Zoe began to step forward to berate Mal's former flame, but Mal grabbed her arm. He didn't nod, didn't shake his head, never uttered a word. He didn't have to. She knew what he meant. So she backed down. For now.

"Y'know, I don't what exactly you're holdin' a grudge for, 'Lee. Way I remember it, you were pretty glad see us end." Mal reminded Koralee.

"Only 'cause you were headin' elsewhere for your entertainment!"

Everyone turned their attentions to a man ridin' toward them on horseback. Koralee eyed Mal; he knew this wasn't a discussion that was one bit over at all. He was glad that it had taken a break though, 'cause this new fella was gettin' mighty friendly with his Ma.

"Mal, this here's Donnie, your step-pappy." Rae introduced a tall, well muscled older man.

Donnie extended his hand to Mal but the captain simply looked at it. Wash stepped forward to fill the breach, firmly shakin' Donnie's hand.

"I'm Wash, how you doin'?" he said with a feigned chuckle.

Mal held his silence for a moment longer.

"He ain't my step pappy, Ma." Mal grimaced.

Mal knew Donnie Rasnick from around town. He weren't no villain, he was decent enough. But marryin' his Ma crossed a line. Weren't no one could replace Mal's Pa, not nobody. And he didn't like old Donnie Rasnick, the local store owner, tryin' to neither. Mal's grimaced worsened as his Ma wrapped her arms 'round Donnie's waist.

"Well sure he is! I married him, didn't I?" Rae asked her only son.

"Ain't no accountin' for taste."

Rae developed her own scowl.

"Ain't no cause to be rude, Malcolm Reynolds! Now you best apologise!"

Donnie stepped forward to quell the volatile situation.

"Now, Rae, come on. He's just bein' protective of his dear mother. Can't blame the boy. My three were the same with you when we first started seein' each other." Donnie reminded his wife. Then he turned to Mal. "I wanna thank you for comin' back to Shadow and doin' this for my kids. And for me. I don't like what they're doin' and I don't wanna see 'em gettin' hurt."

Mal stood straight. Truth was he appreciated the gratitude but he weren't 'bout to let on.

"Don't go thankin' me or my crew. You ain't my blood. You're kids ain't either. This here is somethin' I'm doin' for my Ma." he stated.

"Blood ain't always thicker than water, Mal" Rae stated.

Mal looked at each of his crew in turn. She had a point.

xxxxx

Soon everyone was inside the homestead's main house ready to enjoy some fine fixin's Rae had cooked up for them all. Everyone sat at the long table anxiously awaitin' the viddles that were comin'. Mal was a little surprised that Koralee had declined his Ma's invite to stay for supper, but then again, at least this meal would be able to be eaten in peace.

"Just wait 'till you taste Ma's Blue Belly Stew. Ain't nothin' tastier in the 'verse." Mal assured his crew.

Simon couldn't help but wrinkle his nose.

"Why is it called 'Blue Belly'?" he asked cautiously.

Rae leaned over his shoulder to serve him a bowl of said meal.

"You're a city boy?"

"Uh, yes, I am." the doctor nodded.

Rae nodded in return.

"Might be best if ya don't know."

Wash was already devouring his bowl of Blue Belly Stew but took time to pay his compliments to the cook.

"Whatever's in it, it sure does taste great."

Mal asked Book to pass him the greens and as the Shepherd did so he had that look on his face. The one he got right before a lecture.

"Your mother is a remarkable woman. Looking after a spread like this." Book remarked.

Mal took the bowl of vegetables with a nod.

"Yes, she is. Ain't no other like her."

"One would think that her son would have mentioned her more often."

Mal shoulders sagged.

"Don't go analysising me, Shepherd. My Ma had plenty o' help out here. Didn't need me and my itchy feet."

"Hmm." was the Shepherd's simple reply.

Mal put the bowl of greens on the table.

"Now don't go 'hmm'ing me, Shepherd. Ain't nothin' I ever did wrong by my Ma."

Rae had just sat herself down at the head of the table and decided now was the time to become involved the conversation.

"Ain't heard from ya in over two years. Ain't got so much as a wave. Woman's gotta wave her own son just to ask how he is."

Mal sighed through a mouthful of Blue Belly Stew. Gorram it, that stuff was so good.

"You only waved me to get me to come here! "

"I'm just saying a wave or two from time to time letting your ol' Ma know your still alive'd be nice. Stop a poor woman from worryin'."

"Ma, you ain't old and you ain't been poor since I was tyke." Mal then looked at Inara. "Could you pass the Squash Pop?"

Inara handed Mal a pitcher of yellow liquid which he poured into his cup. Mal stopped when he noticed her starin' at him.

"What?" he asked, wipin' his face. "I got somethin' on my chin?"

"You were a tyke? I always figured you were born with that attitude and a gun strapped to your hip." Inara stated.

"Well, I didn't say that I was docile." Mal told her.

Rae chuckled, gettin' everyone's attention.

"Son, if you'da been any more rowdy I'd've strapped you to the bed t'save me the trouble of tryin' to find ya. Woulda helped when you were a teen." Then came the moment Mal was fearin'. His Ma started tellin' stories to his crew. "He was always off chasin' one filly or another, if you know what I mean. Many a time one of the hands found in the barn with one o' them floozies from the town."

"They weren't floozies, Ma! They were nice gals" Mal defended.

Inara raised an eyebrow, eerily echoing his mother. "I bet."

"But Cap'n, what about Koralee? Why didn't you stay with her?" Kaylee asked innocently.

"Discovered I had a likin' for women folk. Like most young men, had to explore it some" Mal explained.

"Ah, so you were an idiot." Inara reasoned.

"No. I was a young man."

"I stand by my previous statement."

xxxxx

By the time the table was cleared, Jayne had demolished two bowls of Blue Belly Stew, just as many greens and near a pitcher of Squash Pop. Mal woulda berated him for bein' his usual eating machine self, but his Ma liked someone who ate big.

"You had that sweet piece and you went elsewhere?" Jayne said of Koralee.

"The elsewhere's were mighty pretty." Mal informed the burly mercenary, ignorin' the reference to Koralee as a 'sweet piece'.

Of course if 'Lee ever heard that come outta Jayne's mouth, she'd break his face for 'im. Mal smiled. He'd like to see that.

"She ain't no dog, Mal. An' she woulda aged, what? Ten years?"

"Just how old do you think I am, Jayne?" Jayne smirked and Mal glared at him. "I'm still younger than you."

"No you ain't."

"Well, I'm, prettier."

Jayne weren't havin' none o' this. He called out to Wash who was sittin' at the other end of the table with Zoe.

"Wash! Settle this! Whose prettier 'tween me and Mal?"

"I don't think I should get involved. 'Sides, don't matter since I'm the prettiest lookin' 'round here." Wash said with a big grin.

"You ain't." Jayne retorted.

"Who's married and who isn't?" Wash shot back.

"So? It's Zoe"

"Your point?" Zoe interjected

"Ain't got one."

"You rarely ever do. And my mister is by far the handsomest on this ship." Zoe stated, snuggling close to her husband.

"Simon's pretty handsome." Kaylee told the group, eliciting a blush from the doctor.

"Kaylee, first time I saw him I thought he was sly." Jayne smirked.

Afore Simon could defend himself, or at least complain, Kaylee came to his aid.

"But he's not!"

"Thankyou, Kaylee." Simon smiled.

"That's what he says." Mal put in.

"What!" the doctor exclaimed, shrinking slightly into the chair when Mal stood.

"Hate to end this here, but I'm gonna go for a wander. Check out the old homestead, see what's changed. Anyone wanna come with?" Mal asked.

Kaylee and Inara accepted Mal's invitation and the three of them headed for the door as River strode back inside. She'd been collecting wildflowers.

"Looks fade. You'll get old and shrivel up one day." River stated, just as thought she'd been in the room the whole time.

"See? Now that there's perspective." Mal said walking out the door. He poked his head back in and added, "And I am prettier." The he shot back outta sight 'fore anyone could beg to differ.

xxxxx

And now I leave Chapter Four in Willow Fireheart's capable hands.


	5. Chapter 4 Nickel and Dime Tours

**Freedom's Cry**

Disclaimer- Belongs to Joss, just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Rae, Beth, etc belong to us.  
Note- The wait was completely my fault, I started a new degree at a new university and I've kind of been distracted. Be nice to your teachers, people! They work way too hard!  
Translations:  
_yu_ _ben de-_ stupid  
_Hwoon_ _dahn_!- Son of a bitch!  
_Swai- _handsome  
xxx

Chapter 5

Inara peered into the shadowed interior of the huge barn that dominated the yard. "Mal?"

Kaylee leaned around Inara, poking her head over Inara's shoulder. "Cap'n? Are ya here?" Kaylee turned to her friend. "Didn't his step-pa say he'd be in here?"

Inara gracefully lifted a shoulder. "He said that he saw Mal come in here a short while ago. How did he move so fast? And he called me fast like a freak."

Kaylee shrugged. "Guess he just has a habit of gettin' lost. Or losin' people… Oh I didn't mean-" Kaylee blushed furiously.

Inara smiled gently. "I know what you mean, Kaylee. And I'm guessing that he's trying to worm out of his promise to show us around his home."

"Don't seem real comfortable, does he?" Without waiting for an answer, Kaylee looked around the spacious barn, her eyes lighting up. She stepped away from Inara and moved cautiously into the barn. "Look at the kitties!"

Several tiny kittens, so small that one could have nestled comfortably in the palm of Kaylee's hand, meowed at the sounds of humans. Big black eyes were blinked lazily.

Carefully, Kaylee scooped up a ginger striped kitten with white feet. "It looks like he's wearing little socks," Kaylee cooed.

Inara scratched the kitten's head with one nail. "He is pretty cute," she admitted.

"There's whole heap of them."

Inara knelt down, her luxurious robes brushing against the hay-strewn ground. One kitten, completely black but for a white spot on it's nose, walked straight into Inara's hand. Smiling gently, she picked it up and held it close to her chest. The kitten purred and nuzzled at her fingers.

"Hello, little one."

"Hey," Kaylee said, "maybe the Cap'n would let us keep 'em!"

"Not on your life."

Inara spun guilty, her cheeks flaming as she imagined the smirk on Mal's face. "Mal! We were just looking for you."

Mal quietly raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the contented kitten that had curled up against Inara's chest. "Been looking in the wrong places then. Last time I checked I was neither little nor a cat."

Inara's fingers tightened, the kitten mewing its displeasure at the sudden rough treatment. Immediately Inara loosened her grip and ran a gentle hand along the kitten's back. She glared at Mal.

"Little cats. Eat, sleep, play and eat. Brothers and sisters. Mother too. Warmth." River trod slowly, but confidently, around Mal. She ignored the confused looks she was receiving from the Captain. She leant down and scooped a kitten up. "I'll call this one Midnight," she declared.

"Darlin', we can't be keepin' 'em on a spaceship."

River smiled at Mal. "Doesn't matter. Names are important. Everything has to have a name. Has to be categorized."

Mal quirked an eyebrow. "If you say so. Now, what were you and Kaylee lookin' for me for?"

"Your-" Inara stopped, staring past Mal and into one of the barn stalls. Strips of meat were hanging down from hooks. She paled slightly. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Mal turned to see what Inara was pointing at. "Oh, that there's Blue Belly."

"As in Blue Belly stew?" Inara asked.

"Well, yeah. Course it ain't been cooked yet."

"And I ate it?" Kaylee asked faintly.

"We live on processed protein, Kaylee, a little fermented bull belly stewed in apple cider and moonshine vinegar ain't nothin' in comparison. 'Specially when it's cooked like my Ma does it. And don't think I didn't notice the second helpings you two had."

"But why hang it in the barn?"

Mal scratched his head. "Ain't rightly sure, that's just the way it's always been. Ma set up this stall for the bull belly. Made it tastier or some such."

"Your mother was right," River told Mal. "Simon wouldn't have wanted to know."

"Your promise!" Kaylee blushed. "That's why we came lookin' for ya. You said that you'd to show us 'round the ranch fore it gets dark."

"Yeah, well-"

"I wouldn't," River told him.

"But-"

"You're not too old to be spanked."

Mal glared at her. "Stop readin' my Ma. It ain't good for you." Mal quickly changed gears. "But since you're lookin' forward to it and you're so damn determined. Guess we may as well start in here. You've seen where we hang the bull belly."

Mal lead them around to the occupied stalls. "Most of the horses are out with the hands." Mal stopped in front of a large solid chestnut coloured stallion. "But not this one here."

The horse shied away from them.

"This here's Jupiter. M'favourite horse. Loved him like nothin' else." Mal pulled a carrot out of a nearby basket and leaned over the stall door, offering the treat to the horse.

River titled her head, her fingers idly running over her kitten. "He resents you. You left him. He doesn't like you anymore."

"Sure he does," Mal assured. The horse snorted and tossed it's head, but didn't move any closer to Mal. Mal cleared his throat. "Well, times change."

"Horses don't. Can't. You have." River took the carrot from Mal's hand and held it out to the horse, clicking her tongue.

"Won't work," Mal told her smugly. "Jupiter don't like strangers…"

"You don't know what he likes. You're a stranger to him now. I'll make things right for you. I'll be your keeper." River told Mal.

"I ain't a stranger to my own gorram horse. And what makes you my keeper?"

River smiled to herself. "Just like Simon. So much looking after."

"Did I get drunk and sign somethin'?" Mal mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair.

Jupiter stepped forward and sniffed cautiously at the carrot before taking it.

River looked over her shoulder at Mal and smirked. Kaylee pushed past Mal and hesitantly started to pat Jupiter.

Mal crossed his arms and scowled.

Inara grinned at him. "She simply said the horse doesn't like you. She didn't dent your pride, did she?"

"What? No! Just a stupid horse. Girl's more'n half crazy on a good day. What does she know?"

"You really loved the horse?"

Mal shrugged. "Yeah. Guess she hit a nerve."

"But she's still crazy?" Inara asked, still grinning.

"Oh, more than a sack o' jumpin' ants."

xxxxx

"River!"

Simon padded silently into the barn. "River, are you in here?"

A petite girl walked into the barn and stopped suddenly. She looked Simon up and down, pausing midway before continuing.

Simon sighed. River obviously wasn't here. Simon turned to leave and started. "Oh! Uh, hello."

The girl looked him up and down again. "Hi."

Simon stepped forward and held his hand out to her. "I'm Simon."

She looked down at Simon's hand and back at his face. "I'm Beth. You're new."

Simon dropped his hand awkwardly. "Yes, I am."

"Single?"

Simon flushed lightly and cleared his throat. "Uh, yes?"

Beth brightened. "Wanna have a tumble?"

"A what?"

"A roll in the hay."

"With who?" Simon choked.

"Me, silly."

He fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think that'd be proper... besides I'm looking for my sister."

Beth furrowed her brow. "You sly?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You ain't sly. Didn't think so." Beth sidled up to Simon and circled him. "You're sure prettier than the men folk 'round here. You must wash a lot."

"Once a day, actually." Simon batted as Beth trailed her fingers over his neck.

"You gonna be kissin' me soon?" Beth leaned in close to Simon, defiantly invading his personal bubble.

Simon choked. "Kissing you? We just met..."

"'Sides, he's mine." Kaylee put her hands on her hips and scowled meanly at Beth.

"You hers?" Beth looked between Kaylee and Simon.

"I believe so..." Simon cut himself off as Kaylee glared at him. "I mean, yes. Of course. Absolutely. Completely hers."

"You wanna wrestle for 'im?" Beth asked Kaylee.

"Ain't nobody wrestlin' here."

Beth spun around, a wide grin lighting up her pretty face. "Mal! You're back! Ma said you was comin'." Beth threw her arms around Mal exuberantly.

Mal smiled reluctantly. "Just got here this morn. And here you are buggin' my crew already."

Beth looked back at Simon and Kaylee, who had moved to stand protectively beside the doctor. "Didn't know he was one o' yours, Mal. He don't look like the mercenary type. "

"He's our medic." Mal watched as Simon mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Kaylee, missing the sudden fall in her expression, boy obviously didn't think she was true in declarations. Gorram doc had better open his eyes soon before he missed his opportunity.

"I was looking for River. Your mother that you should have been back already," Simon explained.

"It's a big ranch, Doc. Your sis is back at the house with Inara."

"We'll be headin' back then, Cap'n." Kaylee glared at Beth, tugging on Simon's hand.

Beth watched the two leave with a sigh. "That doctor o' yours is awful cute, big brother."

"I ain't your brother, Beth. And it's just as well. You just keep your claws outta the doc. He ain't ever been 'round women folk like you afore."

"So?" Beth asked coyly.

Mal grumbled to himself. "So... he's a city boy. He ain't used to the way things are done in these parts is all."

"He sly?" Beth frowned. "I thought he said he wasn't sly."

"I ain't 'xactly sure yet," Mal confessed.

"I can find out..." Beth offered with a saucy grin.

"No you can't. Leave the good doctor alone. He can't handle your feminine wiles. Or the beatin' Joey and Sy'd hand him if they got wind of it." Mal crossed his arms and stared down at his stepsister intently. "Don't go getting my crew in trouble."

Beth batted her eyelashes innocently. "Now would I do that?"

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

xxxxx

Beth swung her arms cheerfully. "So, you meet lot of these Alliance soldiers, big brother?"

Mal raised a hand to shade his eyes from the sun, looking to see if there was anyone to save him. "Ain't ever looked to meet 'em socially, Beth. But, yeah, I meet some."

"They's normal, ain't they? Got all their arms and legs? Two eyes? Gots all their parts?"

Mal stood stock-still. "Oh no, you ain't. Beth! Tell me that ain't the reason you're involved in this _yu_ _ben de_ rebellion scheme."

Beth shrugged. "Ain't the only reason."

"_Hwoon_ _dahn_!"

"Mal?" Inara stepped out from behind a tree, her brow furrowed. Cursing wasn't something that Inara was unfamiliar with, but when Mal swore you could be sure that things were truly about to hit the fan.

"'Nara. What are you doing out here?"

Inara folded her hands together. "I was just… admiring the view. The… cows… And the fields…"

Beth looked between Inara and Mal, a smug smirk crossing her lips. "I think I might just go on inside. See how that _swai_ doctor is doing."

Mal fixed her with a glare. "I done tole you-"

Beth rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah." With that she tossed her hair and sauntered away.

Mal shook his head. "That girl."

"She's very pretty," Inara offered.

"She cornered the good doctor in the barn. Don't wanna think what woulda happened to him iffin' Kaylee hadn't interrupted." Mal shuddered.

Inara grinned at him and shook her head.

"Actually, I'm real glad you're here."

"Really?" Inara asked, her eyebrow raised.

Mal scratched his head. "Uh, 'Nara, haps it would be best iffn you don't mention your a companion. Ma has some real strong views."

Inara threw up her hands. "And now it all makes sense."

"Oh, Ma won't mind ya being independent in ya life but she don't stand by people selling their bodies, no matter the fancy title."

"So what am I supposed to do what? Pretend I'm the cook?" She asked heatedly.

"We already done tole her you were an Ambassador. Just keep with that and it'll all be shiny."

Inara grabbed Mal's arm as he went to walk back to the house. "That isn't all of it, is it? What's wrong?"

Mal shifted uncomfortably. "Joey and Sy."

"Your step brothers?"

"Sy ain't the gentle type."

Inara huffed irritably. "I can handle myself, Mal."

Mal jerked his head sharply. "Not against Sy and you shouldn't have to."

"Mal-"

"'Nara, please," Mal lowered his head. "He comes near you in a way you don't feel is proper, I'm gonna make him wish the Alliance was torturin' him."

Inara gasped. "Mal! He's your brother."

"No he ain't!" Mal protested. "And I don't care. I ain't letting you get hurt again." Gently, Mal traced a finger over her lip, in the exact spot where Early had struck her.

Inara looked up at him through her eyelashes. "That wasn't your fault," she mumbled against his finger.

Inara cradled his hand in hers. "I can't believe that a woman like your mother would just allow Sy to be all-"

"Oh, he ain't violent with women, not that I remember. He's just… Think Jayne, threefold."

xxxxx

"Oh my god, Rae, if I wasn't already married…" Wash grinned, his mouth full of food.

"You wouldn't be propositioning my mother now, would you, Wash?" Mal held the door open for Inara.

Wash reached for a food-laden platter. "She made fresh bao. I haven't had bao since Saff-"

Wash suddenly cut himself off, feeling his wife's glare bore into him on one side and Mal's on the other. Wash turned to Zoë and smiled weakly. "Have I told you lately that I love my wife? My can-break-a-human's-spine-with-her-pinky wife."

"Nice save, honey."

"It's nice to see a man with a healthy appetite," Rae commented, bustling around her kitchen.

Mal looked around. "Where's Jayne?"

"Oh, Beth wanted to show him something."

Mal groaned. "She did not. That girl is more trouble than her brothers combined."

Rae stopped. "Speaking of, have you seen the boys? They was supposed to be back from town by now."

"Ain't seen hide nor hair, thankfully."

Rae shrugged and returned her attention to the stovetop. "They'll be home soon enough, I expected."

The house shuddered as a loud crash emanated from the yard.

Rae didn't even look up from her pan, but a smile twitched her lips. "Boys are home."

xxx

End chapter


End file.
